


I go out to fight for me

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, this is the cont of a fic that doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Steve's voice came out small and Javier only heard him because he was watching his lips form the words. Javier felt his neck getting hot and it crept to his cheeks. He moved his glass away from his lips not to choke on the beverage."
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	I go out to fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I got distracted during an online lesson.
> 
> Thanks to [hotspacepilots](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com/) for helping me as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!!

"Javi," Steve voiced, fidgeting with the hem of his polo t-shirt. Javier arched a brow in his direction, with his lips curled around his glass of whiskey. "I want to taste you," Steve's voice came out small and Javier only heard him because he was watching his lips form the words. Javier felt his neck getting hot and it crept to his cheeks. He moved his glass away from his lips not to choke on the beverage.

"What?" Javier said that even though he had heard him perfectly.

"I want to do what you did to me last time," Steve said, still looking at the coffee table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Javier leaned forward on the couch toward Steve, "Look, you don't have to do anything, I just did it because I have enjoyed it before."

Steve stirred and looked out of the window, "I want to."

Javier sighed and caressed Steve's knee. After a few moments, Steve finally looked at him; his face was all flushed.

"I want to make you enjoy being with me, I want to learn," he practically pleaded.

Javier nodded at him and squeezed his thigh. "If you're sure, I'm on board," he said, smiling reassuringly. Steve smiled at him in return and put his hand over his.

"C'mhere," he said, tugging his hand toward him.

Javier's eyes went big, "Do you want to do it... like now?"

"Do you want to object?" Steve asked mischievously.

"No," Javier said, getting to his feet. Steve guided him, hand in hand until he was standing in front of him, their knees touching. Steve's hands run over Javier's clothed thighs. Javier's spine shivered. Steve yanked Javier's shirt out of his pants with trembling hands and started unbuttoning it from the last button, Javier rushed to unbutton the upper buttons and their hands met in the middle, brushing softly. Steve opened Javier's shirt, revealing his toned stomach; he pressed his nose to the softest part under his navel, nuzzling his happy trail. Javier closed his eyes and smiled. Steve's hands travelled up to his shoulders and tugged his shirt down his arms. Javier shivered at the feeling of exposure. Steve kissed all the expanse of skin he could reach from his level to ease Javier's doubts; his hands came to rest on Javi's hips and Javier rested his hands on top of his and slid them down his arms.

After a particular deep draw of Steve's teeth across Javi's sensitive skin that had his dick twitching and tenting his pants, Steve finally directed his shaking hands to Javier's belt buckle, he undid it and looked at Javi before yanking the lonely button open.

"'m glad you're wearing underwear," Steve chuckled.

"What?"

"Rumours say that you always go commando," Steve's voice came out muffled against Javier's lower belly. Javier's fingers curled tightly around his forearms.

"What rumours, Murphy?"

"Doesn't matter," Steve brushed the matter off by sliding down Javi's underwear and taking his dick in his hand. Luckily, that movement was enough to make Javier forget about the rumours. He brought a hand up to caress Steve's hair.

"Remember, you don't have anything to prove to me, okay?" he assured Steve. "Just tell me any time you want to stop, yes?"

Steve nodded to him and got his eyes back on Javi's dick. Javier could see the shape of Steve's tongue popping against his lower lip like he wasn’t sure whether to lick it or not. He finally opted for parting his lips and taking Javi's tip in his mouth. Javier shuddered and brought his other hand to Steve's right shoulder. Then, Steve tried with a few tentative licks before he dared to take all he could reach until it was touching the back of his throat. Javier pulled his hair to prevent him from going further and choking. Steve bobbed his head a few times until he had spit dripping down his chin; when he felt Javier's thumb wiping it, he looked up to Javi's eyes and that sight sent Javier to the edge. His forehead was sweaty and his blonde strands of hair were glued to it, his lids heavy and hooded over full-blown pupils that had consumed almost all of the blue there. His cheeks had pink stains and his chin was shiny, but what turned Javier on the most were his lips, usually plump, stretched around his dick, a bit swollen and more red than usual. He caressed Steve's lower lip with his thumb and snuck both of his hands to tangle in Steve's hair, keeping him in place and moving his hips back and forth slowly. His movements were controlled because it wasn't so much about chasing his own pleasure but making Steve comfortable in doing it and teaching him what little he knew about this.

Steve swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, which had Javi closing his eyes again, so he was taken aback when Steve tried to take him all in in one sloppy movement and swallow around him.

"Hey, hey, easy," he whispered, wiping a lone tear forming in the corner of Steve's eye. "You'll get there eventually, don't worry," Javier assured him. Steve chuckled around his dick and that sent shivers up Javier's spine. He pushed Steve off of him and said, "Want to kiss you so bad," straddling him and shushing all his protests by kissing him.

"Jhaviii," Steve complained once they had broken the kiss, "I'll never be experienced if you interrupt me."

"You can finish me with your hand instead," Javier cooed against his lips. "I've heard you have experience with that."

"Fucker," Steve scoffed and closed his fist around Javi's hard dick, moving it slowly.

"Cocksucker," Javier muttered to the little space separating their mouths before closing the gap and kissing him deeply.

Steve jerked him off with impressive skills that only could come from someone who had a dick of his own until he was coming hard over Steve's red polo and panting loudly against his mouth. Steve caught his lower lip in a sweet bite. "You ruined my t-shirt," Steve complained, inching his teeth further.

"Not sorry," Javier said, smearing his own come on his partner's polo with a finger. Steve winced. Javier brought his finger to Steve's mouth and he stuck his tongue out to taste him.

"How do I taste?" Javier asked, reminiscing Steve's words that started all of this.

"Not bad," he said and kissed Javier deeply before he could register what Steve was doing.

"You disgust me," Javier joked.

"You too," Steve said, looking him in the eyes before kissing him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as claveldelaire :)


End file.
